Shinigami no Monogatari
by mechachan
Summary: chapter 2 update! /"Elliot!"/"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memanggilmu seperti itu lagi, Kaichou"/"aku menyukaimu, Ada/"Maaf Ada, ini peraturan, maka pemuda itu harus tetap mati/ R n R?
1. the beginning of all this

Shinigami no Monogatari

Summary

Kalian percaya akan keberadaan Shinigami-malaikat kematian-? Jika tidak, jawabanmu salah. Mereka ada diantara kita, bahkan bergaul dengan kita dan beraktifitas layaknya manusia biasa. Mereka bisa saja orang terdekatmu dan siap mengambil nyawamu setiap saat

Disclaimer

Pandora Hearts by Jun Mochizuki

Warning

OOC, sedikit humor garing, sedikit romance hancur, dan Ke gajean yang luar biasa, ditambah dengan secangkit Typo (s) hangat (?)

_Story 01: Ko no Subete No Hajimari_

Hai. Aku Ada, aku adalah seorang Shinigami, meskipun masih pemula, sih...hehehe. Eh, saat ini aku sedang di dunia manusia, nama tempat ini...umm...Leve-leve apa, ya? Dan juga...aku tersesat disini, semakin gawat saja.

"Ck...dunia manusia seramai ini?! Harusnya kutunda saja!" keluhku sambil menelusuri jalanan yang sangat ramai dengan mahluk bernama manusia itu.

"Rumah Alice-senpai sulit di temukan, kenapa ia kuat tinggal di tempat seperti ini?" tanyaku berbicara sendiri sambil memegang kertas bertuliskan alamat dari _Dokuro-sama._

"Hah! Aku menyerah!" aku duduk di bangku sebuah taman di kota itu, sambil menyeret sabit besarku yang biasa digunakan para Shinigami untuk mengambil nyawa seorang manusia.

"Hei, bisakah kau minggir sedikit, **Occult** **Cosplayer**?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut beige mendekatiku, aku menatapnya heran dan menatap pakaianku. Astaga! Aku lupa mengganti baju! Pantas jika orang-orang melihatku dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ma-maaf! Silahkan duduk! Ngomong-ngomong, apa itu **Occult**?" tanyaku padanya, ia menatapku tidak percaya.

"Hah? Jaman modern seperti ini masih ada yang tidak tahu apa itu **Occult**?" tanyanya menahan tawa, aku menatapnya heran untuk yang keuda kalinya.

"Dirinya sendiri **Occult**, tetapi tidak tahu apa itu istilah **occult**? Konyol!" ia menahan tawa, aku melihat bajuku. Menurutku, tidak ada yang aneh dengan bajuku yang berupa setelan hitam dengan atasan tanpa lengan dan rok mengembang disertai pita-pita yang juga hitam disertai jubah merah dengan pita hitam di bagian bawahnya aku juga memakai stocking hitam, untuk alas kaki aku mengenakan sepatu boot hitam dihiasi pita-pita kecil merah dan hitam, tapi jangan bingung karena pakaianku serba hitam, karena ini pakaian yang biasa di pakai para shinigami perempuan. Berunsur gothic-lolita yang sedang nge-trend saat ini.

"Err...maaf jika pakaianku terlalu aneh" aku akhirnya pergi dari taman itu dan kembali mencari rumah Alice-senpai lagi.

"_Mattane_, aku pusing berputar-putar disini, sudah panas, lagi!" aku memegangi kepalaku yang tersengat sinar matahari.

"Ngg...Ada?" sesosok gadis berambut Brunette memanggilku. Itu dia! Alice-sepai!

"Alice-_senpai_~!" aku berlari ke arah Alice-senpai yang berdiri di sebrang jalan.

"Kau lama sekali, tahu!" ujar Alice-senpai, aku langsung menunjukkan kertas alamat(beserta peta) yang dibuat dokuro-sama.

"Ya ampun, pantas kau tersesat, Ada" Alice-senpai Cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat peta dan alamat yang dibuat dokuro-sama. Bagaimana aku bisa membacanya?! Tulisan itu lebih mirip cakar ayam daripada huruf!

"Err...lebih baik kau jangan men-summon sabitnya di tempat seperti ini, Ada" Alice-senpai melihat sabit besar yag kubawa.

"Maaf senpai, aku lupa cara untuk mengembalikan sabitku" ujarku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Dan...kau harus mengganti outfit yang kau gunakan sebelum masuk dunia manusia!" Alice-senpai melihatku dari rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Aku lupa!" ujarku sambil memukul kepalaku dan mengeluarkan lidah.

"Kau sudah lupa masih seperti itu? Bahaya sekali jika identitas kita ketahuan" ujar Alice-senpai.

"Yah...aku minta maaf" Ujarku menunduk.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau masuk saja dulu" Alice-senpai mengantarku ke sebuah bangunan, dan mereka (manusia) menyebutnya apartemen.

"Darimana kau menemukan gedung seperti ini, Alice-senpai" aku melihat bagian dalam bangunan yang lebih besar dari monster di neraka, bagian dalamnya putih bersih dan bertingkat, banyak pintu-pintu dan orang yang ada di situ.

"Ara...besar sekali tempat ini, bahkan lebih besar dari iblis yang ada di pintu neraka..." ujarku dengan polosnya dengan suara yang agak besar.

"Ada!" Alice-senpai mencubit lenganku.

"Sa-sakit!" aku mengusap-usap lenganku yang agak merah karena cubian Alice-senpai.

"Kau bodoh! Jangan terlalu polos dan mengatakan hal-hal tentang neraka!" tergur Alice-senpai padaku.

"Hehehe...maaf!" aku hanya cengengesan dan Alice-senpai kembali mencubit lenganku.

XXX

Dan akhirnya, kami sampai di salah satu ruangan, yah...aku tahu pasti ini tempat tinggal Alice-senpai di dunia manusia. Ngomong-ngomong, lantai berapa, ini? Aku melihat ke bawah lewat sebuah jendela besar diruangan Alice-senpai. Wajahku langsung pucat, aku'kan takut ketinggian!

"Ada apa, Ada? Gawat, aku lupa kalau aku tinggal di lantai 13 dan...aku lupa kalau kau takut ketinggian" uajr Alice-senpai sweatdropped, aku hanya bisa meringkuk di atas kasur dengan wajah pucat pasi. Ini memalukan! Aku'pun spontan bangun dari kasur dan kembali melihat ke jendela.

"Menyeramkannn!" pekikku kembali meringkuk dikasur.

"Kalau menyeramkan kenapa kau melihatnya?!" tanya Alice-senpai sweatdropped.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau ganti baju dulu sebelum naik ke kasur!" ujar Alice-senpai menarik selimutnya hingga aku terjatuh.

"Hehe...maaf!" aku menekan batu merah ruby di bagian pinggangku(seperti ikat pinggang), dan berubah menjadi long dress kuning dengan gambar bunga matahari.

"Hei, kenapa malah pakai baju musim panas? Sekarang musim gugur!" ujar Alice-senpai.

"Hah? Musim gugur? Apa itu?" tanyaku.

"Musim gugur adalah musim sebelum musim dingin, disitu daun-daun pohon mapple berjatuhan" ujar _Alice-senpai_, tiba-tiba aku mengingat sesuatu.

"Err...seperti _Racor festival_ itu, ya?" tanyaku membayangkan festival racor yang pastinya menyeramkan.

"Bukan, ini sih daun!" Alice-senpai sweatdropped dengan wajah yang pucat pasi mmbayangkan racor festival itu.

"Aku membayangkan racor festival saja sudah ingin muntah, apalagi jika melihatnya secara langsung?!" ujar Alice-senpai.

"Ah...maaf telah membuatmu ingin muntah, tapi saat kelulusan'kan kau ikut acara itu?" ujarku.

"Yah...tidak apa-apa aku waktu itu hampir muntah dan untunglah dokuro-sama tidak melihatku! Ngomong-ngomong, ganti lagi bajumu! Aku tidak tanggung kalau kau masuk snging, nih! Pakai!" Alice-senpai memberiku sebuah baju yang agak panjang.

"Ter-terima kasih!" aku langsung memakai baju itu karena mulai merasa agak dingin.

"Baiklah. Ada, besok kau akan kudaftarkan ke sebuah sekolah" ujar Alice-senpai.

"Hah? Seperti Shibito no yōna akademī?" tanyaku mengingat sekolah lamaku di neraka sana.

"Yah...seperti itu, akan kutunjukkan ruang kelasmu dan juga wali kelasmu"

"Baik!" rasanya aku tidak sabar melihat seperti apa sekolah yang ada di dunia manusia itu.

XXX

"Uwaahh!" aku mengedipkan kedua mataku beberapa kali, sekolah di dunia manusia ternyata tidak buruk! Bangunan di depanku sangat besar dengan gedung putih dan halaman luas! Seperti kantor dokuro-sama!

"Nah, ayo masuk" Ak mengikuti Alice-senpai ke dalam sekolah yang sangat luas tersebut.

"Dan ini ruang kelasmu, kelas 2-A dan ini-"

"Halo, _Kaichou!_!" seorang pemuda berambut blonde yang kira-kira seumuran dengan Alice-sepai merangkulnya dari belakang.

"Oh, ada apa _fuku-kaichou_?" tanya Alice-senpai.

"Jangan panggil aku _fuku_! Panggil aku Oz, kaichou!" uajrnya dengan nada agak menggoda.

"Tidak akan, _fuku_! Lagian kemarin kau jadian dengan Echo dari kelas 2, kan?" selidik Alice-senpai.

"Hehehe...siapa, dia? Adikmu?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Tidak, dia sepupuku yang baru pindah dari Amerika, Ada" jelas Alice-senpai yang memang sangat pandai berbohong.

"Hehe, halo Ada~" Ia mencium tanganku, Alice-senpai menatapnya sejenak kemudian menendangnya.

"Ah!" aku hanya bisa diam di tempat, karena Alice-senpai adalah shinigami paling sadis yang kutemui, tak kusangka karena Oz-senpai bisa menggoda Alice-senpai.

"Kaichou, maukah kau makan siang bersamaku?" tanya Oz yang sadar.

"Tidak, aku harus menemani Ada" ujar Alice-senpai dingin dan kemudian meninggalkan Oz-senpai sendiri.

"Dia playboy, jangan termakan omongannya!"

"Baik..." aku tidak berani mencari masalah dengan Alice-senpai.

XXX

Kini aku sedang berada disatu tempat. Tempat ini begitu luas dan banyak buku-buku tersusun di rak.

"Ini ya, perpustakaan dunia manusia?" gumamku sambil melihat sekelilingku, kemudian mengambil sebuah buku yang menurutku agak tebal.

Aku'pun duduk disalah satu kursi dan membolak-balik buku itu.

"Hei...ini tempat duduk-" sebuah suara memanggilku, aku menoleh, dan...jeng jeng jeng! Ia adalah orang yang kutemui kemarin dan mengejekku Occult!

"..." hening menyelimuti kami sejenak.

"KAU YANG KEMARIN?!" seru kami.

"SSSTTT!" seluruh orang di perpustakaan menatap kami tajam dan kemi langsung ciut saat itu juga.

"Kau si Occult yang kemarin!" ujarnya menunjukku.

"Kau manusia yang mengejekku kemarin!" tunjukku.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu! Panggil aku Elliot!"

"Ah, aku Ada, hanya Ada" ujarku.

"Oh...ngapain kau disini?!" tanya Elliot padaku.

"Aku disini ya mau belajar!" ujarku.

"Huh...tak kusangka bisa bertemu lagi dengan si Occult dengan outfit seperti waktu itu!" ia menahan tawa, dan...rasanya aku ingin sekali menyambet orang ini dengan sabit besarku.

"Hah...sudahlah!" aku'pun pergi ke koridor untuk mencari Alice-senpai dan tidak berniat untuk berurusan dengan Elliot.

"Alice-senpai!" aku memanggil Alice-senpai yang sedang berada di depan ruangan OSIS dengan tumpukan kertas di tangannya.

"Halo, Ada" Alice-senpai tersenyum padaku.

"A-apa tidak apa-apa kau membawa itu?" kataku sambil menunjuk tumpukan kertas.

"Yah, agak berat, sih"

"Alice-kaichou!" Oz-senpai muncul di belakang dan membuatnya kaget hingga tumpukan kertas itu terjatuh dari tangannya.

"Hehehe...aku tidak sengaja!" Oz-senpai tersenyum usil. Alice-senpai emosi dan memukul (Baca: nonjok) wajahnya.

Sementara aku hanya bisa beku ditempat melihat kesadisan Alice-senpai.

XXX

"Baiklah Ada, ini tugas pertamamu untuk mengambil roh, jadi...aku berikan tugas yang mudah dulu" ujar Alice-enpai berdiri diatap rumah dan tentunya sudah memakai baju untuk bertugas.

"Dokuro-sama bilang, orang yang menjadi target kita malam ini adalah dia..." Alice-senpai menunjuk anak perempuan yang sangat mirip dengannya, hanya saja...rambut anak itu putih.

"Alyss Baskerville, itu target kita" uajr Alice-senpai menatap gadis yang sangat mirip degannya itu.

"Hei, dia mirip sekali denganmu, senpai!"

"Cepatlah masuk dan ambil nyawanya..." ujar Alice-senpai, aku'pun masuk ke dalam rumah gadis itu.

Kulihat ia sedang mencoba baju-baju yang terlihat bagus, ternyata dia centil sekali.

"Hehehe...besok aku akan kencan dengan Jack!" ia bersenandung kecil sambil mencoba baju-baju itu, aku telah siap mengayunkan sabitku ke arahnya.

"Sayang sekali, kau akan mati hari ini" gumamku dan sabitku sudah memutuskan tali yang mengikat nyawa gadis itu di tubuhnya.

Yap dapat satu nyawa, sukses besar untuk tugas pertamaku! Aku'pun menyerahkan nyawa gadis yang sudah ku masukkan ke dalam segel yang berupa wadah khusus kepada Alice-senpai.

"Yah...bagus untuk tugas pertamamu malam ini" ujar Alice-senpai dan kemudian pergi untuk menyerahkannya kepada Dokuro-sama, sementara aku berjalan-jalan menikmati langit malam.

"Haah...dingin!" gumamku meniupkan telapak tanganku yang sudah terasa sangat dingin untuk menghangatkannya, sudah kujelaskan sebelumnya kan baju apa yang kupakai sekarang...

"Humm...aku tentang dunia manusia lebih lanjut" ujarku dan kemudian turun ke jalan.

Saat aku melewati sebuah taman, kutemukan sosok yang kukenal, yang mengejekku 'Occult Cosplayer' siapa lagi kalau bukan Elliot Nightray.

"Hei, sedang apa kau disini?" tanyaku, ia menoleh padaku dan berkata

"bukan urusanmu" ia termagu di ayunan dan memandang langit malam bertaburan bintang. Aku duduk di sebelahnya, ikut menatap langit malam, ia pun melihat pakaianku, aku kira ia akan mengejekku, tetapi dia malah diam dan kembali memandangi langit malam.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" tanyaku, ia hanya menatapku dengan kesal, aku tak tahu mengapa, tapi aku juga menjadi kesal juga.

"Sydahlah, lupakan saja. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau memakai baju itu lagi?" tanya Elliot sambil menunjuk pakaianku.

"Oh aku kan seorang Shi- oops" hampir saja aku membocorkan identitasku yang sebenarnya.

"Shi? Mati?" ia menjauh dariku, aku segera menggeleng.

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku salah ngomong!"

"Kau aneh! Aku yakin kau menyembunyikan sesuatu!"

"Ti-tidak, kok!" aku menyangkalnya dan menghela nafas, tiba-tiba batu ruby yang ada di seragamku berkedip-kedip, tanda Alice-senpai sudah mencariku, kalau aku membuatnya kesal pasti aku di bantai! Meskipun aku tidak akan mati tetap saja aku takut!

"Jaa nee, aku mau pergi dulu!" aku terburu-buru hingga tidak sadar batu rubyku terjatuh.

"Hei! Tunggu!" Elliot memanggilku, namun aku malah terus berlari, kusadari hal itu adalah hal yang sangat bodoh yang pernah ku lakukan.

XXX

Aku berjalan di koridor, menuju ke ruangan OSIS untuk mengunjungi Alice-senpai. Aku kaget ketika Elliot mendatangiku, namun ada yang aneh. Ia tidak seperti biasanya, wajahnya pucat dan keringat dingin mengalir do tubuhnya bahkan sampai membasahi seragamnya.

"I-ini..." ucapnya lirih memberika sebuah batu ruby. Gawat! Aku lupa kalau batu ini menyerap energi jiwa yang ada di tubuh manusia. Berarti...sebentar lagi adalah kematian Elliot?

To Be Continued


	2. End of Happy Ending

Shinigami No Monogatari

Summary

Kalian percaya akan keberadaan Shinigami-malaikat kematian-? Jika tidak, jawabanmu salah. Mereka ada diantara kita, bahkan bergaul dengan kita dan beraktifitas layaknya manusia biasa. Mereka bisa saja orang terdekatmu dan siap mengambil nyawamu setiap saat

Disclaimer

Pandora Hearts by Jun Mochizuki

Warning

OOC, sedikit humor garing, sedikit romance hancur, dan Ke gajean yang luar biasa, ditambah dengan secangkit Typo (s) hangat (?)

Story 02: _Happīendo no owari_

"Elliot!" pekik'ku panik melihat Elliot mulai hilang kesadaran, dengan sekuat tenaga aku membawanya ke ruang kesehatan. Aku tidak peduli berapa kali aku terjatuh dan menabrak murid lain, yang penting Elliot harus segera ku selamatkan!

Nafasku terengah-engah ketika sampai di ruang kesehatan. Sharon-san segera mendatangiku. Sharon adalah sahabat Alice-senpai yang menjabat sebagai OSIS dan juga sebagai perawat disini.

"Ada apa, Ada?" tanya Sharon-san menatapku heran.

"El-Elly!" ujarku dengan tak karuan, Sharon-san meletakkan tangannya di dagu.

"Tidak ada siswa bernama Elly seingatku, Ada! Yang ada hanya Elliot Nightray..." ujar Sharon-san tersenyum manis padaku, yang menurutku lebih mirip seringai setan dari pada senyum manis seorrang gadis.

"El-Elliot Nightray maksudku!" ujarku dengan terengah-engah karena sangking lelahnya berlari kencang di tambah membawa Elliot yang beratnya lumayan.

"Eto...sepertinya tidak ada apa-apa dengan Elliot-kun..." ujaar Sharon-san melihat Elliot yang wajahnya sudah makin memucat dari tadi.

"Sharon-san, kalau kubilang'pun kau tak akan percaya! Penyebab Elliot menjadi seperti ini adalah...aku" jawabku sambil menunduk, entah mengapa aku merasa bukan diriku yang mengucapkan kata ini, melainkan orang lain, tetapi memang kenyataan aku yang mengucapkan kata itu. Dan...hal yang kurasakan saat mengucapkannya, membuat rasa bersalah menyelimuti hatiku. Aku bingung, harusnya dokuro-sama sudah membekukan hatiku, dan aku yakin sudah membunuh seluruh perasaanku dan mengikat kontrak sebagai shinigami.

"Ini disebabkan olehku, semuanya...adalah salahku..." ucapku sambil menunduk lebih dalam, Sharon-san bingung melihat sikapku yang berubah 80 derajat.

"Ada-chan?" tanya Sharon-san, aku semakin membenamkan wajahku dan menatap lantai, sementara keheningan menyelimuti kami, dan Elliot semakin sekarat, aku yakin sebentar lagi ia akan menghadapi maut.

"Aku...aku seorang Shinigami! Ini salahku karena menjatuhkan batu pelacak kematian di taman saat bersama Elliot! Dan Elliot memungutnya! Batu itu berbahaya karena dapat menyerap energi dari tubuh manusia!" ucapku dengan suara agak kecil, bahkan aku yakin Sharon-san tidak mendengarnya.

"Oh...begitu? berarti kita sama!" Sharon-san tersenyum karena mempunyai teman baru

"HAH?!" Aku ternganga dengan pernyataan Sharon-san. Sharon-san tersenyum padaku, dan lagi-lagi...aku merasa bahwa itu adalah senyum yang lebih menyeramkan dari pada senyuman roh gentayangan yang ada di neraka!

"Ara...apa kau perlu buki?" tanya Sharon-san padaku. Sponta, aku mengangguk, Sharon-san tersenyum dan melempar batu Magenta miliknya ke lantai. Aku tercengang, dia memegang jabatan sebagai Commander di neraka. Aku tahu dari tulisan yang ada di lengannya.

"Huaa! Maafkan aku~~!" aku berlutut dan berkali-kali membenturkan kepalaku ke lantai. Aku tahu, ini memalukan, tetapi aku sudah melawan seorang senior apalagi yang memiliki jabatan tinggi seperti Sharon-san, umm...maksudku Sharon-sama! Eh tidak! Sharon...Sharon...Sharon-san saja, deh!

Tapi...aku seperti melupakan sesuatu, apa ya? Oh! Aku lupa tentang Elliot! Matilah, aku!

"Tunggu Sharon-san! Elliot!" seruku menunjuk Elliot yang terbaring lemas di tempat tidur putih yang ada di ruang kesehatan.

"Ah! Aku juga lupa, tuh!" ujar Sharon-san santai, dan...aku ingin sekali menyambetnya dengan sabitku, namun kutahan karena ia adalah atasanku sekaligus seorang commander hebat andalan Dokuro-sama.

"Hei, ramai sekali, disini?" tanya Alice-senpai masuk dengan Oz-senpai, begitu melihat keadaan Elliot, ia membeku dan langsung menyuruh Oz-senpai keluar(baca:ngusir).

"Oz, sebaiknya kau keluar dulu..." ujar Alice-senpai mendorong Oz-senpai keluar.

"Eh? Aku'kan baru disini?" tanya Oz-senpai bingung.

"Kau harus kencan dengan Echo, kan?" Alice-senpai menendang Oz-senpai, dan yang terakhir kulihat ia menghantam dinding. Pastilah sangat sakit.

"Ada apa dengan si junior tukang ngompol ini?" tanya Alice-senpai. Sharon-san menatap Alice-senpai heran.

"Darimana kau tahu aibnya?" tanya Sharon.

"Bodoh, aku kan sudah disini 150 tahun yang lalu" ujar Alice-senpai memukul kepala Sharon-san.

"Sakit, bodoh! Kau tak perlu memukul ku seperti itu!" Sharon-san menarik rambut Alice-senpai.

"Apa-apaan, kau! Jangan bertingkah layaknya lady pemegang harisen!" ejek Alice-senpai. Sharon-san menjadi kesal dan hendak men-summon sabit miliknya.

"Kalian! Elliot sudah mau sekarat, tahu!" omelku mellihat nafas Elliot yang mulai tidak stabil, sementara batu ruby milikku terus berkedip-kedip dan hampir menghisap seluruh energi dari jiwa Elliot.

"Kita harus bertindak cepat sebelum terlambat" ujar Alice-senpai.

"Hum!" Sharon-san mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kami akan memberikan sebagian energi kami untuk Elliot, tetapi dengarlah Ada, energi ini terbatas dan tidak bertahan lama" jelas Sharon-san kepadaku.

"Aku ikut!" ujarku, namun Alice-senpai menggeleng.

"kekuatanmu masih belum cukup, jika kau memakai kekuatan terlalu banyak, tubuhmu yang jadi taruhannya, atau dengan kata lain tubuhmu akan menghilang karena penggunaan kekuatan yang berlebihan" ujar Alice-senpai sambil berusaha memberikan energi untuk tubuh Elliot.

"baiklah..." aku menahan diri. Sementara Alice-senpai dan Sharon-san masih berusaha keras mengirimkan energi untuk tubuh Elliot.

"Ada, sudah selesai. Tetapi ia tidak akan punya waktu lama di dunia ini" ujarSharon-san menatapku serius.

"Syukurlah" gumamku melihat Elliot mulai pulih, sementara kulihat Alice-senpai dan Sharon-san terengah-engah karena lelah memaksakan energi mereka masuk ke dalam jiwa Elliot.

"Apa ini?! Aku di ruang kesehatan?! Dengan tiga anak perempuan?!" tanya Elliot, Alice-senpai langsung menghampiri Elliot dan meraih kerah seragamnya, sementara Sharon-san mengambil harisennya, yaitu senjata andalannya di dunia manusia.

"Hei bocah! Kau tidak tahu apa yang aku lakukan tadi?! Kau hampir mati, bodoh!" Alice-senpai menatap Elliot dengan tatapan sadisticnya, sementara kudengar Elliot komat-kamit agar nyawanya selamat.

"Mat-mati?! Tadi'kan aku bersama Vincent di kantin!" ujar Elliot, kemudian Alice-senpai menatap Sharon-san.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Alice-senpai, Sharon-san tersenyum.

"Itu hanya pengaruh dari kekuata kita tadi, ingatannya hilang dan lupa apa yang terjadi beberapa menit lalu..." jelas Sharon-senpai dengan santai.

"Kalian semua aneh! Aku mau pergi!" Elliot pergi keluar dengan kesal.

"Hah..." Aku mengehal nafas melihat itu. Tiba-tiba Alice-senpai memberiku sebuah potongan liontin.

"Warna pada liontin ini akan memudar jika kekuatannya habis, dan saat itu kau harus siap menghabisinya, kau mengerti?" ujar Alice-senpai, aku hanya terdiam dan mengangguk.

"Meskipun kau masih amatir, tetapi kau sudah melakukan tugas dengan baik, Ada!" puji Sharon-san sambil meneguk tehnya, tapi...darimana dia menyiapkan semua itu?!

"Terima kasih, Alice-senpai, Sharon-san" ujarku kemudian keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

Begitu di luar, aku sweat dropped melihat Oz-senpai masih dengan posisi tadi, apa ia belum sadar atau kenapa? Aku tidak tahu. Aku langsung kaget karena tiba-tiba ia berdiri.

"Mana Alice?" tanya Oz-senpai begitu melihatku di depannya.

"Di-di-di dalam" aku tergagap sangking kagetnya.

"Terima kasih!" ia berlari ke dalam.

Aku hendak meninggalkan tempat itu, belum sampai satu menit kulihat Oz-senpai terlempar keluar. Wow...benar-benar.

"Ah..." wajahku pucat pasi melihat keadaan Oz-senpai. Tak lama kemudian, Alice-senpai keluar dengan wajah yang amat garang.

"Bodoh! Jangan main masuk saja! Lihat aku sedang apa! Dasar playboy! Pergi sana!" Alice-senpai memukuli Oz-senpai.

"Aku tidak tahu kau sedang mlakukannya, Alice! Dan kau membuat orang lain salah paham! Diamlah dan tenanglah!" Oz-senpai kali ini berusaha menahan serangan amarah Alice-senpai.

"Jangan pernah panggil aku Alice! Kau tidak berhak memanggilku seperti itu!" bentak Alice-senpai, Oz-senpai terdiam. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka, sementara aku hanya memperhatikan kejadian itu dari jauh, tampaknya kali ini Alice-senpai berlebihan.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memanggilmu seperti itu, Kaichou" ujar Oz kemudian ia beranjak dari tempat itu, wajah Alice-senpai tampak kesal dan penuh amarah.

...Itu pertama kalinya aku melihat Alice-senpai semarah itu.

XXX

Aku termenung mengingat kejadian itu sambil menatap jendela. Akhirnya aku memilih untuk menghampiri Alice-senpai. Namun, begitu sampai ruangan OSIS, semua anggota berkumpul di depan ruangan, karena penasaran aku'pun melihat ke dalam ruangan it. Dan...hawa disekelilingku panas, dan aku sweat dropped melihat Alice-senpai di dekat pintu dan Oz-senpai pindah di dekat jendela paling ujung. Wow...suasananya begitu panas dan sesak. Aku pun menutup pintu memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan ke taman sekolah.

Begitu sampai, di taman sekolah, aku menemukan Elliot sedang termenung menatap langit cerah, tidak peduli bajunya akan ternodai oleh tanah dan tubuhnya yang agak sakit karena menekan krikil yang bersembunyi di balik rerumputaan itu.

"Kau lagi? Tidak ada yang lain?" ujarnya ketus kepadaku yang baru datang.

"...Kalau tidak ada?" aku terssenyum, sementara Elliot hanya berdecak kesal, aku mulai menyukai tingkah lakunya ini.

"Hah..." Elliot mengacak-acak rambutnya. Aku'pun duduk disebelahnya dan bertanya.

"Kau kenapa? Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu diam seperti waktu itu, dan...terima kasih karena kau mengembalikannya" ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Ah...tidak apa-apa" wajah Elliot sedikit memerah, aku semakin menyukai tingkah lakunya ini.

"Sebenarnya..." ia memulai ceritanya.

"Aku benci pada kakakku..." ucapnya perlahan dan tanpa ekspresi, namun aku bisa tahu bahwa ia sedang terluka.

"Kakak? Kau punya kakak?" tanyaku padanya, ia hanya mengangguk dan mmelk kedua kakinya kemudian membenamkan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya.

"Kakak perempuan. Sudahlah, aku berniat untuk melupakannya" aku tidak memaksanya untuk bercerita, tapi aku bisa melihatnya sedang sangat frustasi dan stres.

"Baiklah, aku akan menceritakan rahasia terbesarku, dan aku hanya mempercayakan ini padamu dan kau ingin kau berjanji untuk tidak membocorkannya"

"Apa?" tanya ia padaku, aku bungkam beeberapa detik dan menghela nafas.

"Kau pasti tidak akan percaya, tapi inilah kebenarannya, identitasku yang sebenarnya dan hanya kupercayakan padamu, kubilang, hanya kupercayakan padamu! Titik! Dan kau tidak boleh membocorkannya, karena baru kali ini aku memberi tahukan rahasia ini ke seorang manusia-"

"Berhenti! Kapan kau mau menceritakannya kalau kau menyerocos terus seperti itu?!"

"Hehehe...aku minta maaf. Baiklah, intinya aku bukan manusia, dan aku juga tidak berasal dari sini, yaku berasal dari neraka"

"Ne-neraaka?! Aku tidak percaya!"

"Aku'kan sudah bilang bahwa itu kebenaran! Kau tidak percaya?! Kau ingat dengan batu ruby yang aku jatuhkan di taman waktu itu?!"

"Ah, batu itu...? ya sih, sejak pertama aku merasakan hal aneh dari batu itu"

"Itulah batu yang menjadi sumber kekuatanku, jika tidak ada itu, maka aku tidak bisa bekerja"

"Maksudmu?"

"Nama batu itu adalah Tamashī no kesshō, nama lainnya adalah Soul Crystal"

"Ah...tampaknya kau tidak mengerti"

"Gah! Aku ngerti, kok!" ia menyangkalnya.

"Aku tahu kau bohong" ucapku tanpa ekspresi. Rasanya menyenangkan juga.

"Benar'kan? Kau janji, kan?"

"Janji!"

XXX

Aku terbangun dan menatap langit yang masih agak gelap. Aku berbicara sendiri dalam hati.

'**Sudah hampir setahun aku disini, tidak terasa'** batinku, aku melirik potongan liontin yang di berikan oleh Alice-senpai, warnanya sudah agak memudar dan tidak lagi cerah seperti dulu, tandanya sebentar lagi aku akan mengantar Elliot ke alam maut.

"Ada! Sarapan!" ujar Alice-senpai dari dapur, aku segera menghampirinya dan aku segera sweat dropped begitu melihat seperempatnya daging berukuran jumbo.

"Hari ini sudah 'waktu'nya, ya..." ujarku sendu, Alice-senpai yang sedang membuat makanan menoleh ke arahku.

"Ada...jangan bilang kau..." Alice-senpai menatap ke arahku, aku membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan pernah mengkhianati Dokuro-sama" ujarku sambil tersenyum, namun di sisi lain, aku merasa sesuatu terjadi padaku, namun aku tak tahu harus menyebutnya apa.

"Silahkan makan, Ada" Alice-senpai menyerahkan sepiring daging padaku.

"Terima kasih" ujarku kemudian memakan daging tersebut.

"Baiklah, ayo mandi, ke sekolah! Aku duluan" ujar Alice-senpai meninggalkanku dan keluar dari apartemen.

Aku hening memikirkan Elliot, hari ini, untuk terakhir kalinya aku melihat senyum dan segala tawaanya di lorong sekolah, untuk terakhir kali aku bercanda ria bersamanya.

...aku tidak mengerti. Mengapa aku dilahirkan seperti ini? Meskipun dengan fisik manusia, tetapi aku bukanlah manusia yang sebenrnya. Aku tidk mengerti, ini seperti aku merasa tidak ingin dilahirkan di dunia ini.

Aku terus bertanya seperti itu sampai...aku sadari aku sudah terlambat di perparah dengan pakaianku yang masih berupa piama.

XXX

Aku berjalan di koridor sekolah dengan lesu, aku merasa beruntung karena Miranda-sensei belum memulai pelajarannya, karena...Miranda-sensei mirip dengan iblis di pengadilan neraka!

Aku melihat Elliot menghampiriku, aku ingin menghindarinya tetapi entah kenapa kakiku tidak dapat bergerak sama sekali, seperti ada yang menahan tubuhku.

"Ada, aku ingin bicara denganmu" ujar Elliot, kemudian aku mengikutinya sampai ke taman sekolah.

"Ada, aku suka padamu" Wajah Elliot memerah, aku merasa seluruh darah naik ke kepalaku, aku benar-benar merah sekaarang.

"Aku...juga suka pada Elliot..." ujarku pelan. Kau bodoh, Ada! Kau tidak boleh mengkhianati Dokuro-sama! Tidk! Aku yang munafik, aku selalu mengingkari segala hal yang hati kecilku katakan. Aku tidak mengerti, aku...sungguh tidak mengerti tentang diriku.

"Tetapi...aku minta maaf, aku tidak bisa...aku tidak bisa..." ujarku, sebutir kristal bening mengalir melalui kedua mataku, kini aku tahu, perasaan yang telah lama hilan, itu adalah...cinta. ya, cinta. Hatiku yang beku, dan kini telah cair olehnya. aku tahu, ini menyakitkan, tetapi, kami tidak di takdirkan bersama, aku, seorang shinigami. Sedangkan Elliot, seorang manusia. Dan lagi...aku harus membunuhnya malam ini. Aku tidak mau melakukannya, tetapi ini demi Alice-senpai, dan juga dokuro-sama...

"Maaf..." ucapku pelan dan meninggalnya dalam keheningan. Air mataku terus mengalir dan memberontak ingin terus keluar ketika aku menghapusnya.

Baru kali ini aku bertanya, mengapa harus shinigami? Seorang shinigami yang bertugas mengambil nyawa orang lain? Mengapa? Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak mengerti.

Air mataku masih terus mengalir, mesipun beberapa kali aku berusaha menghapusnya, air mataku tak bisa berhenti. Aku gadis bodoh! Aku gadis yang bodoh!

Aku terus mengejek diriku sendiri, akupun merasa puas karena itu. Dan juga...baru pertama kalinya aku merasakan kesedihan yang luar biasa seperti ini. Aku memang payah! Mengapa kau tidak menyadarinya sejak awal, Ada?!

"Berhenti mengejek dirimu sendiri, Ada" ujar Alice-senpai di belakangku.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya sejak awal, aku tahu kau pasti akan menyukai pemuda itu, kan?"

"Tapi..."

"Maaf Ada, ini peraturan, maka pemuda itu harus tetap mati"

**To Be Continued**


End file.
